


Getting Wet

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill gets wet for Sookie and now it's her turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Wet

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Getting Wet  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill/Sookie  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Bill gets wet for Sookie and now it's her turn.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.livejournal.com)

“But you’re not even wet.” Sookie complained loudly. _Damn vampire speed!_

Bill stepped off the porch into the pouring rain. It didn’t take long before he was soaked to the skin. “Is this what you had in mind?”

Sookie nodded and swallowed hard as his hair fell into his eyes, his clothes molded to his body.

He stepped forward and grabbed her hand. “Your turn.”

“But I don’t want to get wet in the rain.”

His fangs glistened; a wicked smile curved his lips as he led her into the house. “That is not exactly what _I_ had in mind.”


End file.
